


Just Do It

by dianahelltdcctdcdctyc (Diana_Raven)



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, M/M, No editing we die like mne, Other, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Tallasmen, Threesome - M/M/M, anyway i woke up and yall had good ideas and i havent written anything in forever so heres so pwp, inspired by glass and strumi and the rest of the discord yeet, nike slogans, uhhh yeah ig thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/dianahelltdcctdcdctyc
Summary: uhh based off of a convo in the tts discord nsfw chat - rune and addam prank brand by turning on the sprinklers 'cept brand's hot and also wearing white shorts
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

> creds to xylo strumi egg and glass yall are the bomb
> 
> they practically wrote the outline of the fic i just did what they said \\_(ツ)_/¯

It started with swearing and honestly, Rune shouldn’t have been surprised.

Rune let out a snicker as they watched Brand sputter in the flurry of sprinkler water. It had been Rune’s idea but he hadn’t actually thought to put it into action until Addam had woken up him up at ass o’clock with a plan. The kids were off with Tower this morning, and Addam had talked to the gardeners last night to walk him through the sprinkler system. Once the timer for the sprinklers was set, Rune gave the gardeners the rest of the day off. They didn’t need to be here to watch the fallout. Plan made, Rune and Addam had gone to hide and watch.

But one of the gardeners, or maybe more, had warned Brand. Because instead of Brand starting his run he’d toed around the grounds of the Sun Estate, grumbling at it as if he’d expected something to happen. That being said, he didn’t particularly seem happy that something now _had_.

Brand let out a string of curses and aimed a kick at the nearest sprinkler. And because sprinklers were expensive, and Rune didn’t want to explain to the gardeners why a little prank had torn up part of the lawn, he and Addam called out Brand’s name and Brand whirled towards them.

Addam set out jogging (and still snickering) towards Brand but Rune fell short, stopping when he saw his work.

Well, Rune choking on his next laugh as his eyes traveled down Brand’s what used to be white running shorts. Now, Rune could see every crevice and curve of Brand’s considerable assets.

Of course Brand went commando. Rune shouldn’t have been surprised. Probably something about lines and.. and…

Addam had reached Brand and was also getting soaked. Blond hair stuck to his neck and shoulders, clothes clinging and dripping and…

Okay, maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. Or one of Rune’s best ideas ever, he wasn’t sure yet.

Rune was far enough away that he couldn’t tell what they were saying but they were clearly speaking. Rune was honestly too occupied with staring at a _different_ part of Brand’s body (it really was ten inches, huh?) until the corner of his eye caught a flicker as Brand reached down and in one swift motion peeled the soaking wet t-shirt off his sculpted body.

Rune’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Brand twist it up and snap it playfully at Addam’s ass. Addam yelped and grabbed for it. Brand laughed and the two of them slipped and down they went into the muddy ground, both sputtering.

Rune couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up inside. He was still giggling by the time both Addam and Brand had crawled back to their feet and started off the field. Mud streaked Brand’s white running shorts, but seemed to artfully miss the only thing it really should have been covering.

Addam and Brand reached Rune, who had stayed safely in a non-sprinkler area, Addam pulled off his own shirt, wiping off some of the mud that colored his arms.

Rune coughed. Water slipped down the rivets in Addam’s chest. His pants hung heavily, pulled down by water weight so that with each step they came closer and closer to being pulled off of Addam’s legs by gravity.

 _Thank you, gravity_.

Brand shook out his hair like a dog, spraying Rune and snapping him from his oogling gaze.

“Hey!” Rune cried.

Brand smirked at Rune and flicked his dripping fingers at Rune. “I’m going to go shower,” he said, scratching off some of the mud that covered his arms. “And then we’re going to have a fucking talk.”

Rune opened his mouth to whine when Addam said, in a low raspy voice that sent shivers down Rune’s arms. “No, you’re not.”

Brand raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. But Addam wasn’t staring at Brand’s face or anywhere north of the border for that matter. His gaze was strictly focused on Brand’s see-through shorts. Addam took a step closer to Brand, hooking one finger over the hem of his shorts. Addam glanced up at Brand’s face, burgundy eyes blown.

Addam’s lips quirked slightly. “Not yet, anyway.”

Rune watched Brand’s eyes travel down Addam’s body, watching the same droplets of water that Rune had been staring at outline his chest and then lower to where Addam’s pants had slipped, exposing the curve of his ass. Frankly, they only seemed to be held up by two things at this moment, hope and Addam’s apparently hard dick.

Rune felt all of the air leave his lungs as Brand noticed. As his eyes dragged down, down, down and he moved closer, resting a hand on Addam’s hips where his water-logged pants _should_ have rest but didn’t. Rune’s heart quickened in his chest and his mouth went dry. His pants went tight.

Brand knew, of course that asshole _knew._ Rune wasn’t sure if it was the bond or because Brand always _knew_ but he snuck a smirk at Rune and took one step closer to Addam, eyes meeting with such heat that they could have dried themselves.

Brand lifted a hand, wiping a thumb over a streak of mud on Addam’s cheekbone.

Rune’s could barely breathe.

“I have a lot to do today,” Brand warned Addam, “you’re going to have to make it worth my while.”

Addam raised an eyebrow, mirroring Brand, and grinned. “Oh, I think I can manage that.” Brand huffed in laughter and Rune’s felt himself harden. Sometimes it was too easy for Brand to turn Rune on.

Rune took a step forward, about to open his mouth to try and say something sexy to join in because _hey!_ But Brand cut him off when he said, “and Rune?”

Addam glanced at Rune playfully and Rune froze where he was. “I’m sure the hero will be amendable.”

Brand tisked. “Sure, but I don’t plan on rewarding bad behavior, if this really was his idea.”

Rune’s mouth dropped open in shock. Addam shrugged.

“Then, I suppose he’ll have to just watch.”

“ _HEY!_ ” Rune said. “That’s not-But Addam also-! This wasn’t just-! But-” Rune sputtered as Addam led Brand by the elastic hem of his shorts past Rune and back to the Manor. Brand winked at Rune as they passed. Rune ran after them.

Rune barely made it into the first bedroom they found, before Brand slammed the door behind them—sandwiched between the door and Addam’s mouth as he dragged his lips down Brand’s wet chest, hands curled around Brand’s hips. Brand moaned, and hearing it made Rune’s knees go weak. He wanted to be the one there, to taste the water and sweat that lingered in Brand’s collarbone. He wanted to be the one to peel off Brand’s shorts and to be the final push to make Addam’s heavy pants thud to the ground, exposing his hard cock.

But when he tried to take a step forward Brand hissed out a, “sit and watch,” and Rune felt himself obey without even realizing it. He sat, dick throbbing in his pajama pants, mouth hanging open as he watched Brand’s head loll back and hit the door with a smack. He didn’t seem to care though, and Rune understood that at least because when Addam’s lips were on your skin, it was really had to care about anything else.

This isn’t fair, this _so_ isn’t fair. It was supposed to be a prank. A stupid prank, and now here Rune is stuck in a corner as he sees his two favorite men in the world fuck. And he isn’t allowed to join! And it’s because of him they’re fucking in the first place! And it’s not like he was alone in this. Sure it was his idea, but Addam helped! And now Addam gets to taste Brand’s mouth and run his lips down Brand’s hips, and press his fingers into Brand’s ass.

“The sprinklers were Addam’s idea!” And Rune can’t really help it sounding like a whine, like a last resort, because it kind of is.

Addam winked at him as his tongue flicked out to lick the exposed bit of skin as he slowly worked Brand’s shorts lower and lower. Addam’s mouth was practically on Brand’s dick through the cloth, the head (Rune could see from here) is red and huge already, straining against the elastic.

Brand ran a hand through Addam’s hair, which was plastered to his neck, and was thick enough that Brand’s fingers left rivets when he moved them.

“At least learn- _unh…_ learn to _-huff-_ lie better,” Brand managed to say through half-moans.

Rune’s dick throbbed between his legs, and he squirmed in his seat, unable to take his eyes off of the show before him. Barely able to breathe as he watched Brand come undone under Addam’s tongue. His dusty brown nipples peaked, and his breath uneven and shallow. Brand closed his eyes, and Rune felt his control on the bond slip a little and a flash of pleasure rolled through Rune, phantom lips on his body, a mixture of hot breath and cool pressure of the cold, water-logged cloth. The sensations like fire one second and ice the next, burning a place between his thighs and-

and then the bond was wrestled under control again and Rune let out a whine, hand finding his own cock. He dug the palm of his hand into it to help relieve from of the heavy pulsing. An ache bloomed in his belly and he watched through heavy lidded eyes as Addam pulled away. A protest halfway out of Rune’s mouth (and he wasn’t even allowed to participate!) when Addam pulled Brand toward the bed.

Brand followed, pupils blown and legs wobbily. He let Addam push him onto the bed, and Addam knelt between his legs. Addam’s own trousers had dragged down so low now that they exposed half of his ass, stuck into the air. Rune counted every freckle to keep himself sane, as Addam rumbled, “ready?”

and Brand replied a mix of “fuck me” and “fuck you” to which Addam chuckled against Brand’s hips and heaved Brand’s legs over his shoulders. Addam pulled down the shorts just enough, Brand’s dick still covered on the other side and heavy and a dark blooming red that crawled up Brand’s hips and down his tanned chest.

Rune moaned and Brand shivered as Addam’s tongue pressed between his ass-cheeks and all at once, Brand’s walls came crumbling down and Rune could feel every lick and hot breath as Addam rimmed him. He could feel the warmth from Addam’s hands, contrasting with the cold of his wet hair as it pressed between his legs and the way he let out a hot puff of air with the effort it took to hold someone as heavy and huge as Brand in this position for long.

Brand’s dick strained against his translucent shorts but he couldn’t do anything about that because he needed to use his arms to support himself. Rune wasn’t thusly burdened though and pulled down his own pants. He stroked his cock, letting down his own walls so Brand could feel it. Even if Rune couldn’t go over there and participate at least he could do this for Brand. Brand let out another earth-shaking moan, from deep in his chest, and his body shook with the effort to hold himself upright. Rune felt Addam go for another deep lick, pressing into Brand’s hole and Brand cried out. His hips buckled, fucking himself onto Addam’s tongue and Rune bit back his own cry and dragged his hand over his own dick. Pleasure wound up in his gut as he scraped a thumb down and imagined it was Brand’s. Brand, whose hands were clenching at the sheets on the bed, trying to counterbalance his hips as they humped Addam’s face.

And Rune needed more. Or maybe Brand did, because at this point Rune wasn’t really sure what was his own pleasure and what was strumming down the bond, but it had to be Brand’s in the end because he was the one who gasped it out.

“ _Please Addam, I need you in me, please, oh gods, please_ -” and Addam pulled back from Brand’s legs which was _the opposite_ of what both Rune and Brand wanted at that moment. Rune felt the loss as a hollowness in Brand’s chest, the cold of his saliva slicked hole against the sheets which were damp from Addam and Brand’s still wet bodies.

Addam pulled his hand under the bed and searched for something. Rune was about to get up and help when Addam glanced up, wet hair slapping against his back, and said, “not yet, hero. Your time will come,” and had Rune not been busy whimpering as he watched Brand try to fuck himself on the sheets to gain back some of that sensation that Addam had left in his wake he would have laughed at the pun.

Addam found what he was looking for (lube, Rune now saw) and he slicked up his fingers, situating himself back between Brand’s legs.

Addam chuckled as Brand ground against him, whining for _something_ for _more_. “And here I thought you weren’t one to beg, Brandon.” Brand, missing his most valuable asset currently, couldn’t manage to come up with something creative and instead decided to just swear back until Addam pressed his fingers into Brand’s ass.

Addam glanced over at Rune, still sitting in his corner, thumb rubbing against his head. Rune’s gaze shuttered for a moment from Brand’s writhing form to Addam and Addam gave him a soft smile which made Rune’s heart pound in his ears. He was surprised he had blood left anywhere in his body that wasn’t his dick at this point. His fingers started to wet as he felt precum dribble from his head. Fuck, he was going to cum from just watching Addam and Brand fuck. Just from his own personal porn, watching Brand come undone from Addam’s lips and fingers and-

“I suggest you stop touching yourself, hero, you don’t want to be spent for when Brandon starts begging for you,” Addam said.

Rune’s heart stuttered in his chest and all of the breath flew from his lungs. His eyes flashed over to Brand who had his hands over his face.

“Isn’t that right, Brandon?” Addam cooed as he did something with his fingers and Brand’s hips pressed further against his hand. A strangled yell coming from Brand’s mouth. “Don’t you think Rune’s been waiting long enough? Would you like him in place of me?”

Brand’s not making much sense anymore. His feels bombarding Rune with so much, too much that he can barely focus on the beautiful scene before him.

“Anything,” Brand agreed, “anything. You, him. Together. Whatever. Gods, Addam just making me cum please, gods I can’t-not much longer-I- _please, fuck-!_ ”

“Well, since you asked nicely,” Addam said. His arm twisted and Brand let out a yelp. Rune could feel the way every scrape of the elastic across Brand’s dick burned in just the right way and with one last twist, Brand cried out and came, the half-dry shorts soaking with his cum. The pleasure rolled through Brand and Addam kept fucking him open, going slowly now to fuck Brand through his orgasm.

 _Holy fuck,_ Rune hazily thought as he watched Brand shudder and writhe under Addam’s fingers, _he came without his dick being touched._

“F-fuck you,” Brand managed to choke out. Clearly he heard that. His nipples peaked enough to cut diamonds. Cum dribbled down the side of his shorts as Addam laid his legs down, slipping his fingers out of Brand’s ass. Addam wiped some of the white streaks away with a thumb, sticking it into his mouth and sucking.

Rune couldn’t really throw stones though because just from that one motion, he was almost done for himself. Brand twitched from the aftershocks of his orgasm and Addam crawled up, kissing him gently. “I think we’ve left out Rune long enough, don’t you?” Addam murmured against Brand’s jaw, loud enough that Rune could hear.

“Sure,” Brand croaked back, “why the fuck not?”

Really?

Like, really, really?

Rune stared, unable to move. Frozen where he sat. Until Addam glanced back at him and grinned, “come on, Hero, finish yourself off. Brandon’s already prepped. Would be a shame to waste it.”

Rune didn’t have to be told twice. He stripped on his way to the bed, practically tripping over his own feet to get there.

Addam shifted next to Brand, lifting his hips to finally free his own cock from his pants. He tossed them onto the floor with a wet smack. His dick was hard and twitching as he watched with hungry eyes as Rune peeled Brand’s shorts off.

The cloth was still cool from the damp, but Brand’s skin was like fire. It burned Rune’s fingers as he ran them down Brand’s hips reverently. Freeing his already spent cock from the confines. Rune’s mouth went dry just looking at it, seeing the cum that was starting to dry there. He wanted to bend down and lick it all up. Wanted to suck Brand’s dick until it rehardened beneath him. Feel that throbbing length on his tongue, have Brand’s thighs crush his ears, drown in his warmth.

But Rune’s own dick demanded attention. Now near Brand, close enough to just feel his body heat, precum slicked it steadily. Wanting, needing more.

And Brand was so pliable now. Brand was never pliable. Always hard edges and sharp muscles. Something that turned Rune on true enough but watching Brand come loose, letting him relax. Watching him mold to someone else, as if he was never anything more than an extension of them, of their own body, built just to let them use him. It was enough for Rune to making him focus on turning Brand over. Only needing the barest touch here or push there and Brand moved. As if he could read Rune’s mind. And he could, in a way. The bond hummed with quiet pleasure. Soft happiness. Rune’s heart felt as though it could burst in his chest as he watched the pleased way Addam watched them. The adoration in Brand’s eyes as he glanced back. As he let Rune pull his ass, his beautiful ass up and toward Rune.

Brand always spoke about how perfect Rune’s ass was, but never spoke about his own. The lines his muscles cut down his body, forming his ass into a perfectly sculpted work of art. Michelangelo had nothing on Brandon Saint John. Rune couldn’t help but press a reverent kiss. Brand moaned into the pillow at the head of the bed, his whole body shuddering with it. His hole red and puckered from Addam’s ministrations. His cheeks flexed, inviting Rune. Rune slicked himself up with the lube Addam had left at the foot of the bed, not that he really needed it, he realized as he slipped right into Brand.

Brand was warm and smelled of sweat as Rune pressed himself against Brand’s back. Rune stayed still for a moment, just to readjust. Too take a deep breath and know that _yes, really_ he was in Brand. _Yes, finally_ he could touch and feel and taste.

Brand shifted up, so he was on his hands and knees and the movement made Rune move. The he kept moving, Rune’s hips slapping into Brand’s ass. He couldn’t stop. Rune could feel Brand clench around him, he was warm and open and wet from water and sweat and cum and lube and his body moved with Rune, so perfectly fitting and letting Rune’s hips hiccup and stutter against his own. Brand let out a weak moan, his voice raspy and it only made Rune fuck him harder, gasping for air as his hips moved.

Rune couldn’t see Brand’s face from this angle, but he could feel the softness that had been there gone, replaced by the burn and heat of Rune’s body stretching him wider and the scrape of his blunt nails and they dug into his hips, steadying himself.

He couldn’t see Brand’s face, but he could see Addam’s. He could see the way Addam’s hot eyes traveled down Rune’s body to the line of Brand’s back up to his face. To the quickening of Addam’s hand as he stroked himself, watching whatever Brand must have looked like. Adoring it and loving it and wanting it.

And getting it, as Brand shifted, and bent, his cheeks squeezing around Rune, his mouth knocking aside Addam’s hand and taking all of Addam in at once.

Addam gasped and moaned. His own hips buckling up and into Brand’s mouth. His fingers clenched in his hair. Rune at one end and Addam at the other. Addam’s head fell against the headboard and his entire body trembled as Brand bobbled up and down on his dick.

Rune didn’t realize he’d slowed down, too absorbed in watching the way Brand’s head moved and how Addam’s eyes closed in pleasure as if this was all he wanted in the world until Brand canted his hips back and shifted Rune’s rhythm, taking over and fucking himself on Rune’s dick to making him go faster. Moaning around Addam’s cock as Rune hit him just right and his entire body went weak with pleasure.

Addam was saying something but it took Rune some time to process and understand the babble that fell from his lips. “Brandon, you’re so good, so perfect, so strong, your mouth, oh, your _mouth_ -”

Rune focused on Brand, on pushing him further onto Addam with every thrust. He could hear Brand begin to gag but he didn’t complain. He grabbed Addam’s hips and pressed further, closer, as Rune practically pushed him onto Addam.

Addam gasped and made eye contract with Rune. Rune wasn’t going to last much longer. He couldn’t. Not with Brand as good as he was, so perfect and open and warm. So giving and for once not fucking complaining and taking Addam apart with his tongue. Addam knew Rune was watching Rune knew he was giving a show but it didn’t fucking matter, these two would be the end of him. The utter end. He might have said some of that too, in a cracking, weak voice but he might not have. Either way, Brand seemed to understand because he deep-throated Addam and Addam let out a moan that shook through all three of them.

Rune was so close, so very close.

And it all came to as stop. Or, Brand and Addam did, Rune didn’t know if he could stop fucking Brand if his life depended on it. His hips were no longer under his mind’s control, fucking and fucking into Brand and watching Brand arch his back and let, and push and press around him.

But Addam pulled Brand back, Addam’s eyes glassy and gone. He smiled down at Brand and Rune wished he could see Brand’s face, fucked out and pleased. He wish he could see his swollen lips and blissed out eyes. Addam drew him up for a kiss, pulling Rune with Brand until they were pressed, chest to back. Rune pressed his nose into the crook of Brand’s neck, their hips moving together, swaying as Addam kissed Brand, his wet hair brushing against Rune’s burning face, nicely cool. A droplet of water trickled down to Rune’s nose and Addam saw, and stopped kissing Brand to lick it off. If Rune’s brain ever had been working it stopped now, shutting off so that he missed whatever Addam said next. But he felt Brand’s want boil through him and strike the bond, electrifying it.

Brand’s croaked out a response, voice weak from being used and pleasured over and over again. “ _Fucking yes.”_

Addam grinned and gave him another slow kiss, that just watching left Rune weak in the knees. He was practically supporting himself on Brand’s body at this point, unable to hold himself up.

Addam pulled away and pressed a warm finger against Brand’s legs. Brand widened them without a further instruction, Rune’s perfect sex machine. Just waiting there as Addam reached around them for the lube, and began slicking up his dick. Rune could barely hold himself in anymore, he was going to cum, he was, but Addam shot him a look that told him to hold on just a little longer, just a tiny bit. Rune could do that. Rune could hold on.

Addam grinned up at him and finally, _finally_ kissed Rune. He still tasted a little like Brand’s cum and he brushed a hand over Rune’s cheek, fondly. That almost did it for Rune. But just a little longer. He could hold himself just a little longer, so Addam and he could be together. Pressed as they made Brand cry out like he only did with the two of them, only did when he was so full he couldn’t think.

“You able to share?” Addam asked Rune, pressing his fingers between the base of Rune’s hips and Brand’s ass, working open enough for both of them.

Rune could barely speak, he was so far gone. But he managed out a, “make it quick.”

“You’re both so beautiful,” Addam murmured as Brand cried out into his shoulder, holding on to Addam as if he were a drowning man and Addam his only life preserve. He was trying to say something, but every thrust of Rune’s hips and the stretch of Addam’s fingers took his breath away. He could barely choke out his moans much less form words—coherent or not. Rune couldn’t blame him, he himself was so close to done, to gone, to never have been here before.

Addam slipped in beside him, and Brand clenched around both of them, crying out. With one thrust of Addam pressed against Rune squeezed by Brand, Rune couldn’t stop himself and began to come, clutching Brand and kissing Addam through it. Addam moaned against him, and Brand said things, unable to keep quiet when stuffed so full, but none of it made any sense. Rune filled Brand up and he whined for more and less and not enough and keep going and please and begging and begging, pressing himself against them unable to come away, unable to tear himself from the bundle of limbs and sweat and gasps the three of them became. Addam and Rune fucked him through it, tasting him, dragging their hands and wrists and lips and mouths over his back and neck and face, pressing him between them until they all became one.

Rune was the first to break away. Shattered by his orgasm. He fell, unable to support himself, out of Brand and against him and Addam as Addam continued to fuck him. Addam could fuck Brand until Brand could scream no more, they’d done it before and Brand had lost his voice for two days, and a week after was still talking in a croaking rasp that made Rune shiver every time he remembered it.

They wouldn’t recreate that, not now, they hadn’t prepared for that. Hadn’t tried for it, the way they had before, but Brand’s voice still faltered and flickered through his babbling, wrecked and weak. Rune fell to the side, watching them fuck above him, finally seeing Brand’s face as bliss overtook him. Rune could feel it building up in him over the bond, a second orgasm, completely dry. His ass leaked Rune’s cum, making obscene noises as Addam’s hips slapped against Brand’s over and over again. Brand’s eyes were open but they stared at nothing, glassy and far away as all he could do was feel and feel and feel.

Rune’s body buzzed pleasantly as Brand’s wound up again and released, Brand crying out, water pooling in his unseeing eyes.

Addam gasped. Once. Twice. As if he couldn’t catch his breath, and then he was cumming. He held Brand tight, unwilling to let go, fucking through it. White trickled down Brand’s thighs, some of it getting on Rune’s legs as he watched them cum together, shaking and groaning. Addam’s eyes closed and Brand moved his hips as Addam stilled, getting that last bit of pleasure out of it that he could. Brand finished, his body seizing, a wrangled scream coming from his lips. The two of them fell beside Rune as Addam finished up.

Afterward there was silence for a little, only the three’s heavy breathing the only sounds in the room. Brand curled up between them, resting his head against Rune’s chest. Addam draped over his back, resting his head on his propped up arm. He ran his fingers up and down Brand’s arm, and Brand shivered, over-sensitive.

They’d have to clean up, eventually, Rune knew. But he could probably get out of that. Addam and Brand were suckers when it came to aftercare. Rune was lazy and this was the one time that neither of them really cared, Rune would milk that as much as he could.

When everyone had finally caught their breath, their bodies still tingling. Rune felt Brand wall his bond back up tiredly. His breath tickling Rune’s chest.

“So,” Brand murmured hoarsely, “you two gonna join me on runs now?”

“If they always end like this, I won’t complain,” Rune said. He brushed some of Brand’s damp hair from his face. Less water, he’d assume now, more likely sweat. Rune didn’t care, though.

Brand huffed into Rune’s chest. “You not complaining, that’ll be the fucking day.”

Rune flicked his forehead in reply.

“We...” Addam sighed, nestling his head into Brand’s neck. Brand hummed happily. “Should probably hang out things to dry. They’ll mildew.”

Rune watched as Brand’s eyes flickered closed. Addam kissed the curve of his jaw sloppily. Rune’s heart did something funny in his chest.

“Don’t want to move,” Brand managed to say. He yawned, exhausted. But someone would have to clean up, at least the sticky mess between them. If Rune pushed and pouted enough, he could get them to do it, he knew. But watching them curl up together, eyes drifting closed, hands intertwined, Rune didn’t want to pull them apart. He wanted to stare at the men he loved forever.

He’d grab Brand’s shorts. They would still be wet enough that he could at least wiped the three of them down and they could take a nap. They could deal with other sopping clothes later. Plus, the shorts were somewhere at the foot of the bed, not that far away.

Rune pulled himself away from the cuddle pile, ignoring Brand and Addam’s whines. He grabbed the wet shorts and wrung them out a little, before wiping the rest of the jizz off of them gently.

“Why _my_ shorts?” Brand grumbled, but made no effort to stop Rune.

“They’re already ruined away.” Rune snickered. “Can’t believe you came from fingering and rimming.”

“Addam’s tongue is the best sex toy we have,” Brand replied, unashamedly.

Addam rumbled a laugh behind Brand and kissed his neck again. “That’s because you’ve never seen yourself, Brandon. See, even your Companion agrees.”

Rune flushed, even though, yeah, it was true.

Rune finished up and settled back down by his boyfriends. He was about to ball up the white shorts and throw them away when he saw something on the back catch his eye that he hadn’t noticed before.

Rune laughed as he unfurled them.

“What?” Addam asked, too busy kissing Brand’s neck to see what was written on the ass of Brand’s shorts.

“ _Just Do It?_ ” Rune asked, waving them in Brand’s face.

Brand scowled and snatched them from Rune’s hand, tossing the shorts away. They smacked against the wall and slid down to the floor. “Shut up.”

“Well,” Addam said amused, he patted Brand’s ass proudly, “we did ‘do it,’ didn’t we?”

“Fuck you,” Brand muttered as the two of them laughed. Brand grabbed Rune and pulled him closer.

“Maybe next time,” Rune replied. He pressed a kiss to Brand’s forehead so he couldn’t get mad, and eventually, with all of the giggles out of the way, the three of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
